Shout
by ToHiccstridAndBeyond
Summary: Astrid Hofferson has had family issues for as long as she can remember. Her parents seem to pay more attention to her older sister than they do her.. That is until she starts dating her friends "cousin", and her parents decide that is the time to step up. (Modern AU)


_**Shout**_

_**Astrid Hofferson has had family issues for as long as she can remember. Her parents seem to pay more attention to her older sister than they do her.. That is until she starts dating the new kid in town and her parents try and stop her.**_

_**A/N: Modern AU. Punk!Hiccup. I think Astrid will be a little out of character. Underage drinking, sexual themes, teen pregnancy (No, not Astrid). On to the story...**_

_**Chapter One**_

"I'm going out!"

Astrid stood at the front door, hand on the door knob _waiting _for any sign that her parents even heard her announcement. _Of course _they didn't care. Astrid let out a sigh, pulling the front door open and stepping out.

Her best friend, Ruff Thorston, was leaning against the railing, arms crossed. She had an unamused look on her face as she stared down at her feet. She glanced up at the sound of the front door opening and closing "It's about time. You got a curfew?"

Astrid grabbed her friends arm, pulling her towards the car that Ruff borrowed from her brother "Of course I don't. Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure. Mom won't care, and who gives a shit what Tuff thinks."

Astrid snorted "He'll probably think I was there the entire time."

Ruff slid into the drivers seat, waiting for Astrid to get in the car. She looked at her friend and watched her pull her phone out was she was seated and buckled "I'm telling Eret that we're on our way."

"Good. I can't wait to see that delicious piece of man."

Astrid smiled, propping her feet on the dash and leaning back as Ruff started off down the road. Astrid turned her head, raising an eyebrow at her friend when she drove past the way to the park they usually meet up at "Where are we going?"

Ruff and Eret were two of Astrid's closest friends. They both knew what went on in Astrid's life, and they both knew when Astrid was in need on a drink. They would usually meet up with Eret at their local park, and he would always supply the alcohol that Astrid needed.

"To a club."

Astrid shook her head, giving her best friend an eyebrow raise "Except for the tiny fact that neither of us are old enough to get in to a club?"

Ruff turned a corner, rolling her eyes at Astrid "Obviously. No, Eret's cousin is new to town and his dad's best friend or something is the owner of a popular club, and he said he could get us in."

"Are drinks involved?"

"Well, Eret and his cousin _are _both of age, so. Yes. Hopefully you two hit it off."

Astrid smiled, crossing her arms over her chest and staring straight forward at the road. Free drinks. Access to a club. This night could turn out pretty good. "What club is it?"

"Only the most popular club in all of Berk! The Black Dragon."

"The Black Dragon? Seriously?" Astrid was getting excited. The Black Dragon was popular. Everyone goes to it! She's heard rumors from her older sister that celebrities hang out there all the time. Not that Astrid cares about the celebrity part, but the free drinks.. The free drinks she can definitely go for "What's this guys name, anyways?"

"Hernaldo or something like that."

Astrid snorted "What kind of name is Hernaldo?"

Ruff shrugged, pulling up to a store across the street from the club and putting the car in park "It's the name of the guy who is going to get you drunk tonight. Eret showed him your picture and he said he can't wait to meet you."

Astrid stuck her tongue out, getting out of the car "Can't wait to be hit on all night but some guy who is probably really... -" she stopped her sentence when she looked up and saw Eret walking over with the guy she figured was Hernaldo, and he was _not _as ugly as she thought he was going to be "hot."

Ruff motioned over to Eret and Hernaldo "Astrid, I hope your night ends up better now that you know he isn't _ugly._"

**00000**

His name was Henry, nothing even close to Hernaldo. Ruff was on the right track with the _H_ though. He was.. Good. He was nice, _and _attractive. He had jokes, too, which Astrid absolutely loved.

He set another drink down in front of her, a crooked smile on his lips. Astrid had to admit that as the night went on, she was starting like that smile. And his eyes... And his voice. Everything about him, really.

"So, you and Eret are cousins?"

Henry smiled, shaking his head. He lifted the glass to his lips before setting it down and looking over at Eret and Ruff "We aren't. We've known each other since we were kids and it got to the point where we just started telling people we were related."

Astrid nodded, using a straw to stir her drink "Those two sure are something, right?"

Henry's eyes wandered back over to their friends "They are. Eret is _really _in to her."

Astrid sat up straight, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched Ruff and Eret "Really? He always seems so... Uninterested."

"Oh no, he's definitely interested." Henry reached over, taking Astrid's glass from her since she wasn't drinking it "He's told me. He says that he _knows _she's interested, but he just likes playing hard to get. But tonight he said that he's going to be going home with her."

Astrid scoffed "Really? Because she said _I _was going home with her." she rolled her eyes at the expression on his face "Not like that. I have family issues and practically live at her house most days."

"Oh." his eyes wandered down to their drinks on the table "Is it bad family stuff?"

"No, no. Nothing too bad. Just... Being the younger sibling sucks."

"Ah, yeah, I'm an only child. I wouldn't know."

Astrid nodded, finally taking a sip of her drink. She could get use to this. Every weekend club nights with Henry, if he sticks around. Astrid took him in. The auburn hair, the green eyes, _that jaw line_. Her eyes wandered down to his arms that had tattoos on them. She wanted to reach forward and touch the dragon that was going from his shoulder down.

"What are you staring at?"

"Your tattoos." her eyes went back to his face "I want one."

"Yeah?" Henry broke out into a grin "How old are you?"

Astrid shrugged, running a finger around the rim of her glass "Nineteen."

Henry leaned back in his chair, smiling at her "You're old enough for one. Why don't you get one?"

"Well," she started, leaning an elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand "it would be the one time my mother would pay attention to something I did, and I would be in _so _much trouble. She doesn't care if I'm of age or not. Also, no money."

Henry looked over Astrid's shoulder at someone before looking back at him "You're in luck then. If you're _really _down for getting one, I know someone that can get you one for free."

Astrid perked up, her own smile coming to her face "Yeah? I could possibly be down for that."

As the words left her mouth, a girl with black hair and tattoos running up and down her arms – and a few on her legs – walked over, throwing her arms around Henry's neck. Astrid's heart dropped. Why? She wouldn't be able to explain why. She _just _met this guy.

But this girl is pretty.

She pulled away from Henry, running a hand through his hair and placing a kiss on his cheek "When Eret said you were coming back, I didn't believe him! You've been gone forever." the girl looked over at Astrid and smiled "Who's your friend?"

Astrid held her hand out, forcing the smile to stay on her face "Astrid. And you are...?"

"Oh!" the girl grabbed Astrid's hand, that still too friendly smile on her face "Eret told me all about you! He said Henry would love you! I'm Heather."

Astrid's eyebrows shot up. This girl – Heather – is obviously Henry's girlfriend, right? She's standing between his legs, he has an arm on her waste, _she kissed his cheek_? His face completely lit up when she walked over to him! He has to have some sort of feelings for her, right?

"He did?" Heather nodded, her arm going around Henry's shoulder "But... Why would Eret try and hook him up with me if you two are -"

The two started laughing, shaking their heads. Henry moved his arm away from Heather "No, no, _no. Gods _no. No."

Heather snorted, ruffling his hair "I don't think you said enough no's. I'm gay, Astrid. I've known little Hiccup here since he was little."

Astrid's face brightened up "_Hiccup_?!"

Henry – or now known as Hiccup – shot Heather a glare "Thank you so much for bringing up that old nickname."

Astrid felt a bit better. This girl is gay, she doesn't want Henry – Hiccup – and that just gives Astrid all the more chance to go after him. Heather didn't seem like that bad of a person, either. She could probably easily become friends with her.

"So, Henry here said you might be down for a tattoo." Heather traced over Henry's dragon tattoo "I did this one for him.. And all his other ones. I can do one for you?"

"How much -"

Heather shook her head "No, no. You're a friend of Henry's. It wouldn't cost a thing."

Astrid's smile stretched across her face "Seriously? You'd do that?"

Heather nodded, resting her arm on Henry's shoulder "Yeah, definitely."

**00000**

Astrid was sitting in the chair, her two friends sitting across the room.

Was she really going to do this? Getting a _tattoo _behind her parents back? The thrill kind of excited her, and even Henry looked excited. She had always thought about getting one, but she could never save enough money for one.

"Yo. Hey, Heather." Ruff called, getting Heather's attention "Would you be willing to give me one after Astrid?"

Eret mumbled something to Ruff causing her to laugh. Heather raised a brow, but nodded "Sure." she gave Eret a look, knowing exactly what Eret was thinking of "I'm sure Eret will _love _that."

Astrid looked over at Henry, a nervous smile on her face "On a scale of one to ten how bad will it hurt?"

"Eh, not too bad." he pointed to her shoulder, where she was planning on getting the tattoo "It shouldn't hurt too bad here. Unless it hits a bone."

"Reassuring."

Heather spun in her chair, a smile on her face "Okay! You ready, Astrid?"

Astrid nodded "Ready as I'll ever be."

Heather leaned forward, getting ready to put the needle to Astrid's arm. She glanced up at Astrid's face "Okay, starting now."

It wasn't as bad as Astrid had thought it was going to be. There were a few places that hurt here and there, but other than that, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She looked at her arm after it was done and smile "I love it."

Heather shrugged "I thought you might."

Ruff was quick to jump in the chair after Astrid stood "I can't wait to show this to Tuff!"

Astrid was pulling her shirt sleeve back down when Henry walked over to her "Didn't think you'd be getting a tattoo tonight, did you?"

"I didn't think I'd be getting one anywhere in the near future." Henry laughed, leaning against the wall and watching Ruff get situated on her stomach "Who owns that club, anyways?"

"Ah, family friend, Gobber. He's practically a second dad to me."

Astrid looked over at Ruff, who was now laying on her stomach and staring up at Eret "I know how that is.. Ruff and her family are practically my second family. I almost live over there."

Henry gave Astrid a smile, turning his head to look at her. His arms were crossed over his chest "So, since Eret is planning on shaking it up with Ruff tonight, how about, you come back to my dorm with me?"

Astrid was taken aback. This guy that she barely knows is inviting her to his _dorm_? She could definitely go for it.. He is charming, after all. And nice.. And _hot. _And she had vowed to herself earlier that she was going to get to know this guy. He's _Eret _approved, and he's practically an older brother to her.

"As long as you promise not to kill me."

"I can't even kill a spider, Astrid."

Heather was still focusing on Ruff's newest tattoo when she called over to Henry "So Hiccup, are you going to be getting another today?"

Henry laughed, tossing an arm around Astrid "Nah. Not this time, Heather."

Eret made eye contact with Hiccup from across the room. Astrid knew what that look was saying, she had seen that look given to every guy that she dates _"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you_."

He's the protective older brother that Astrid had always wanted.

Henry looked down at her, that charming smile still on his face "You ready to go?"

Astrid nodded, looking over at Eret "Hey guys, I'm just going to leave with Henry. I'll see you two tomorrow, and Heather, thank you so much!"

Eret glared at Astrid "I better see you tomorrow."

"You will, promise!"

Henry led Astrid outside to his car, opening the door for her and shooting her that smile. She was quickly learning to love it. It made him seem less threatening than he actually was.

"So, to make you seem less threatening -" to go along with that charming smile of his "can I call you Hiccup?"

Henry – Hiccup – let out a laugh as he started the car. He turned out onto the road and nodded his smile after thinking for a few seconds "If it makes you happy, go for it."


End file.
